


『承包全宇宙/승석』狮与豹

by carelinelowei



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei
Summary: 狮与豹有着共同的猎区，是水火不容的竞争对手。但豹其实是狮的食物链下层，被掐着脖子压在身下时也只能臣服。





	『承包全宇宙/승석』狮与豹

**Author's Note:**

> 配合食用观感更佳 BGM:풀어 (Pour Up)-DEAN/Zico  
渣男草注意 虐鱼文学  
开放式结局 看个人理解

金宇硕带着酒气回到宿舍的时候刚刚凌晨四点，夜里只有他房间里的暖色灯串和浴室的灯亮着。

他不怎么喜欢泡吧，也从没搞过一夜情。只是又听着所谓的男朋友跑出去做了，心下不舒服的感觉蔓延着吞噬他。从悲愤的情绪中醒来的时候，他已经一丝不挂地坐在男人身上耸动屁股，嘴里还叫着‘承衍’。

真是差劲。完事澡也没洗，急急忙忙丢下还裸着的男人冲出酒店。完全无视了一个一夜情对象还提出想要送他回家的这种奇怪之处。

“还真是，一副夹着屁股被操熟了的模样啊，宇硕。”

曹承衍的声音从背后突兀地响起，或许也是和他一样找了什么男人做到凌晨，再为宿舍里六点的经纪人查岗而连夜赶回来。他也不介意，只转过身去笑着看那人。

“人家器大活好敢搭讪，何乐而不为呢？”金宇硕习惯性地眯眯眼睛，打了个哈欠，为后穴里的温意感到不适，“还是说，我这才做了一次你就吃醋了？”

有时候金宇硕甚至觉得曹承衍是爱他的，毕竟亲自向他确认过情侣关系的是曹承衍。可惜从那人和别的男人纠缠不清开始，就有什么东西在他们之间逐渐腐烂变质。

“有我好吗？”

“不好说，但今晚确实觉得那男人好些呢，所以还想证明证明自己吗？不过我可没洗澡，身上还全是他的味道。”

曹承衍看着金宇硕对着他勾了勾手，吃准了他不乐意有别的味道在自己的东西上。他向前几步用膝盖抵住金宇硕的腿根，将那可憎的身子压在浴室边的墙上。

他听着金宇硕因为过凉的墙壁倒吸一口凉气，心情稍好地命令，“脱了。”

果不其然，小豹子皱了皱眉头，“在这？你疯了…？宿舍里全是小孩。”

他冷下声来，话音里带着不容置疑的决然。“别的男人的味道，沾上就不好了，就想在这儿再上你一遍。”

一头豹子的好处就在此刻体现。金宇硕也冷下脸来，阴沉的声音不如往常轻快，“你先出去偷腥，反倒是我的不是了？”

他又很快变了脸色，换上原本的笑脸，“你不是说各自怀里弥漫着陌生的香气才是性感的关系吗？”

“这样不好吗，承衍？”

他觉得他简直是在触曹承衍的逆鳞，那人生来就是不会被束缚着的一头雄狮。他都不知道那时是哪儿来的勇气，想要永永远远地拴住他。

“挺好的。”

曹承衍的吻来得猛烈，这是他第一次吻他。金宇硕出神地想，或许他们真的是狮与豹，生活在相同的猎区，是需要争个你死我活的对手，怎么能发展出感情呢？

他分明老实本分的在树上舔舐毛发，却被树下一只雄壮的狮子扰了清闲。他没有拖上树悬挂着的猎物，狮子也不像被灰溜溜地从狮群赶出来的流浪汉。

万没有来招惹他的理由。

雄性之间偶尔吸引，豹本就身形相较于狮来说小些，他的拼命抗争没有使得自己逃脱，反而遭了精巧又阴险设计，身陷囹圄。

他是狮的食物，在意识到这点的时候已经伏在狮子身下被后身带着倒钩的阴茎狠狠钉住抽插。

“在想什么？”他看着面前的狮子松开他被咬红的嘴唇，嘴角挑着笑问话，“被亲几下就变成这幅样子？”

小豹子发情的时候无疑眼神迷离，恍惚着不知道去了哪个幻想乡。他想，那头狮子只是一时兴起，盯上了旁边领地的豹子罢了，怎么会有爱呢。

他的t恤被人粗暴地从领口扯开褪至腰间，他讨厌乳尖在冷风里颤栗着立起的感觉，会让他觉得羞愧难当。长裤掉在地上被踹开在一边，只剩两只可怜的白袜子，后穴里没有清理的精液正顺着腿根掉下来。

“承衍…”

他不由得喃喃出声，带着眼眶里的泪。曹承衍怔了一瞬，把他翻过身去趴在墙上，就着后穴里的精液将阴茎尽数推入。

他吃痛，闷哼一声，眼泪顺着脸颊掉下来，混在地板上由抽插带出的淫水和精液里消失不见。

他不敢转过头去，也不想。曹承衍掐着他的腰间耸动，一定会留下青紫的手印。

他一向更喜欢面对面的性交，能看清对方高潮时性感的表情，看起来既满足又温柔。他想去吻吻他，却被推开了，那之后他们之间只有背对着的动物似的交媾。

他庆幸曹承衍不是雄狮，没有长满倒钩的阴茎，不会从内里将他狠狠撕裂。

克制不住掉下来的泪线，痛苦愈演愈烈。说母狮吃了痛还能回身给狮子一巴掌，而被迫俯下身子的豹只能乖乖接受施虐。

他的喘息声不绝于缕，飞满了整个客厅，空空荡荡却在他耳边嗡嗡作响。他开始耳鸣，听不见曹承衍说话的声音，也听不见他被抽插着的水声，更听不见他嘴里吐出的黏糯呻吟。

他微张嘴，轻声说了些什么，他自己听不见，也不知道到底有没有说出口，下一瞬天昏地暗软了下去。

他醒的时候一个人泡在浴缸里，身上是青紫的印子，嘴唇被咬得又红又肿，连后穴里的精液都没清理干净。他很快处理好，把衣服尽数扔进洗衣机，裹着一边的浴巾出门进了自己的房间。

韩胜宇敲了敲他的门，“宇硕啊，吃早饭吗？承衍带了些粥回来。”

“不用了胜宇哥，我吃过了。”他把自己裹在被子里闷闷地回答。

都吃过了，不管是他的阴茎还是他给的痛苦，都尽数吃下去了。

他沉沉睡去，日夜颠倒，听到了自己之前晕过去前说的话，不过好像换了人在他耳边唤。

他轻声地说，“我好爱你。”


End file.
